Jeremy in new Orleans
by Hannah1796
Summary: I'd like to thank user natebuzzlover.5 for giving me this idea anyway this is a sequel to my forget the past fic Jeremy goes to new Orleans to pay klaus a visit and ends up running into his old friend Jeremy/kol
1. Chapter 1

_Jeremy gilbert was finally away from mystic falls although he did miss elena and ric he knew he had to get out of there for his own good not just to get away from the crazyness in mystic falls but to get away from Enzo's_

_Crazy ass while browsing threw the Internet he had saw something interesting a brochure for new Orleans _

_Jeremy lifted an eye brow he herad klaus and his family had been living there now and he thought maybe he could pay him a visit_

_Jeremy then began packing his bag he knows ric wants him to stay here and investigate the so called animal _

_Attacks here but he has unfinished business with the Mikelsons he needs to take care of klaus was the one_

_Who killed aunt jenna and his sister rebekah ran elena off that bridge and now she's a Vampire there's so_

_Many reasons to hate them so he's going to go to new Orleans he'll play it cool at first he doesn't want klaus _

_To find him first but as soon as klaus gets in his way he will pay for it he may not be able to kill klaus _

_But he can do some torture to him_

_So he sat on a bench waiting for a bus he feels like he had just got there and had just unpacked _

_Finally the bus showed up_

Ok that'll be five dollars for the next stop hey aren't you the kid i just dropped off like a week ago?

Yeah

So what you got business to take care of or something

You could say that _(Jeremy said putting the money in the box_

**A couple hours later**

Ok kid wake up your here _(the bus lady said)_

Woe that was a long drive thanks hears the money

_Jeremy stepped off the bus he was finally in new Orleans it was actually beautiful he knew that this place is crawling with witches he wonders if the know about Klaus _

_At first he walked around a bit and no sign of Klaus or his siblings anywhere he did notice a bar though he could _

_Use a beer so he ran over to it he's never been in another bar before besides the grill back in mystic falls _

_He took a seat he noticed an average blonde woman she kinda resembled caroline except caroline doesn't work_

_In a bar_

Hey can i see some ID please?

Sure here

_While waiting on his beer Jeremy looked around to see if he saw any of the mikaelsons no sign of them here ether _

Here's your beer oh and by the way i saw you glancing around the bar and no klaus isn't here

Wait you know klaus mikaelson?

Sure i help him out sometimes with his family drama

So are you a Vampire too? _(Jeremy asked quietly)_

No I'm not i just got mixed in as you probably know this city is filed with supernatural beings including

The mikaelsons

So do you know where they live?

_Sighs _look kid i wouldn't get involved with klaus he's kinda scary meeting new people

Well he knows me and my family quite well

What do you mean?

_Jeremy looked to his left and right to make sure no one was around _he killed my aunt jenna

And his sister rebekah ran my sister and my best friend off the road they both could have died and now

My sister is a Vampire because of it and i know he's un kill able but i just want him to realize what hell

He put us all through

Wow i didn't know all of that I'm cami by the way

I'm Jeremy

Wait Jeremy gilbert?

How do you know my name? _(he asked letting go of her hand)_

Kol told me about you

_Jeremy couldn't believe what he just heard his jaw dropped when he heard the name kol_

Kol mikaelson? He's alive

Yeah like a couple of weeks ago he told me about you

What did he say

He told me how you guys were friends in Denver and how you played baseball together

We were far from friends he used me and he beat my sister's boyfriend with a bat he even tried to kill me and chop my arms off

Yeah he told me that he also told me how he was in love with you

_Jeremy then grew a weird look on his face _

What?

Yeah he told me he regrets hurting you and the reason he did it was to be in with his siblings cause the have treated him like an outcast this whole time

But why didn't he tell me

He didn't think you'd feel the same but by the looks of your face he was wrong

I thought i had a thing for him but i thought it was just my teenage hormones going out of wack look i gotta

Go here's the tip

_Jeremy got and ran out of there he had been mixed in the crowd with a bunch of people in red hoods_

_After they had cleared he noticed a young attractive man not far away _

_He had to squint his eyes to see that it was kol he grew a smile on his face kol had noticed him to they both started to run to each other when they finally met they kissed right away _

_Jeremy had rented a hotel to stay at and him and kol had to go there right away they made out the whole way there _

_Kol tossed Jeremy on the bed in high speed and he wasn't far away they continued making out_

_Kol then ripped jeremy's shirt off and started placing hot kisses on his fully grown abs_

Wow love your bigger then the last time i saw you

_Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle_

_And so kol gave Jeremy his signature mischievous grin _

_They continued to kiss passionately _

_After they had finished they had layed there both naked rapped up in the blankets_

How you feel love?

Amazing no one has ever made me feel that good no one

So is this a real thing or are you just a college boy experimenting

I think this is real when cami told me how you loved me i just felt all these feelings I've never had before

By the way you should go gentle on the bitting next time my butt cheek kinda hurts _(chuckles)_

Oh you know you like it rough jere bear

Yeah your right i do also i think we need to be more quite next time I'm sure the people next door heard the

Bed rocks

I can't make no promises

Ah shut up _(Jeremy said playfully hitting kol with the pillow)_

I'm gonna go take a shower ok

Ok but first _(rips the cover off of Jeremy) _

Hey

What i wanted a quick peep before you left

God you are such a horn dog

Your welcome!

_Jeremy smiled and giggled at Kol's goofyness _


	2. Klaus finds out

_While Jeremy was showering kol had heard someone knock on jeremy's hotel room door so he rapped the blanket around him so he could go answer _

(knock' knock ')

If this is room service we don't need anything! _Kol shouted _

_He answered the door and hoped it was just room service but he was in for a surprise _

(gasps) what do you want

Hello brother i see your quite busy right now (chuckles)

Please klaus it's really not a good time

I'll say so where is this pretty girl that you had to compell?

It's nobody klaus just leave

Hey kol who is at the...

_Jeremy couldn't believe who he saw at the door _

_Nor could Klaus believe what he saw standing in the door way he was shocked to see one of his enemies kid brother who also had a red towel around his waist he could see that something was going on_

Klaus say something please understand i was going to tell you just when the time was right

_Kol had began to frown he could tell that his brother disproved of what he has discovered about his brother the disappointment in his eyes was hurting kol so much tears had began streaming down his face_

Klaus please say something anything

I do understand kol you decided to screw one of our enemies vampire hunter brother

Look klaus it's more then that we're in love I've never known love before Jeremy came into my life

I don't care what your bloody excuse is you will not be seeing him anymore get dressed you two are over

I'm not leaving klaus I'm staying here with Jeremy!

I'm not gonna let my little brother get involved with this imbecile good for nothing...!

_Soon enough kol couldn't take Klaus talking crap about Jeremy anymore so he speeded over to him in his vampire speed and pinned him to the wall got into vampire rage the vains began to form under his eyes his fangs _

_Pushed out getting ready to attack klaus _

Kol stop don't he'll hurt you!

I'm not going to let him destroy us jer!

_The way kol shouted was starting to freak Jeremy out so he did the thing he had to_

_He looked over at his hunting bag and ran over there to get his bow and arrow_

Kol move

Jeremy what are you doing?

Move kol i don't wanna shoot you

_Kol wouldn't move so Jeremy had to fire up his bow and arrow he didn't want to hurt kol but he had to make them stop_

_So he took one shot and the arrow went right through kol and into klaus as well_

Ahh Jeremy what the hell!

I had to do it kol you were gonna get yourself hurt

Could you please take this out!

Only if you guys stop fighting

_Kol then began to calm down his face went back to normal he then moved his arms off of klaus _

Ok then I'll take the arrow out now

_Klaus and kol took one last look at each other before klaus said anything else_

I don't want you back in my house do you hear me from now on you can live here with... (looks at Jeremy)

_Him_

_Klaus left right before they're eyes tears forming in Kol's eyes again _

_Jeremy had heard kol sniffling and walked over to him and threw his arms around him tightly _

Shh it's gonna be fine kol

My brother hates me my brother hates me

He doesn't kol he just doesn't understand love

_(Kol continued to sniffle)_

Look at it this way you don't have to be his puppet anymore you can be your own person

Yeah in the mean time he won't allow me to see my niece anymore

That's right he had a baby didn't he

Yeah

Well i don't think he'd band you from seeing her

Yeah well you don't know klaus he is a monster he'll do it just to spite me

Why?

Cause he thinks i have no one else in my life

That's odviously not true I'll tell you what why don't you go shower and after we'll go see rebekah and Elijah maybe they can help us

I don't think you need to be around a bunch of vampires

I've got the feeling to hunt under control look I'll be truthful I'm not a huge fan of your siblings but i think they can help

You really think they can?

Yes they are not twice as bad as klaus so go take a shower while i get dressed Ok?

Ok

_Kol stoped his crying kissed Jeremy on the cheek and walked to the bathroom _

_Jeremy watched as kol went to the bathroom he felt so bad for kol he had the most disfunctional family he'd ever seen which makes him regret the times he's tooken elena for granted _

_Jeremy also couldn't believe the feelings he has for kol he loves him so much he thought his thing in Denver was nothing more then a man crush but he was wrong_

**On the way to rebekah's **

So... Feeling ok?

I guess can't keep pretending to be something I'm not especially for my siblings

Did you come out to them yet

Just rebekah she was very understanding a little two understanding

How so

She gave me a list of men she used to date that had been gay now

What that's crazy

I know right like I'd touch a man that rebekah's touched no thank you

(both laugh)

Hows come you didn't come out to Elijah

I'm afraid he'll act just like klaus did i mean he never said he hated gays it's just still a scary thought

To think about both brothers hating me

Now enough about me have you came out to elena yet

Actually no i haven't came out to anybody yet we've been going through stuff lately

Like what

Like the other side going down bonnie and damon getting trapped in it

Wow didn't know all of that happened what else has been going on I mean i missed a lot on the other side

Well Katherine put herself inside elena's body but she's dead now

Elena got linked to Stefan cause the travelers convinced them that the doppelgangers were destined to be together

Ok i see why you never had time to come out so hows matt

Matt? Why you bring him up

Well remember when he went to the other side to find his sister and she got sucked into oblivia and he seemed very upset about it

Well don't worry he's ok besides the fact that a crazy vampire named enzo is making him be his little puppet

Oh well at least he has elena to look after him

Yep ok so where did you say this place was

On down she moved out in what do you call it the sticks

Is anyone else going to be there

Um no i made sure that rebekah didn't have guests anyway she kinda keeps to herself out here

By the way did you bring that blood bag I'm kinda hungry

It's in the back in my bag

Ok thanks

_Jeremy watched as kol drank the blood out the straw _

So how do you feel knowing you have to drink from the bag now

I feel ok if I'm gonna be with you i have to make sacrifices

_Jeremy smiled at kol knowing that he would do anything for him it made him feel tingly inside he's never felt anything like it_

**Finally at rebekah's **

Knock' knock'

Maybe this was a bad idea

Oh no get back here i didn't drive all the way up here for nothing _Jeremy said pulling kol back from going down the steps_

_Soon enough they heard someone coming to the door kol felt a knot in his stomach he's so glad jeremy's here for support he could never do this on his own_

Hello?

Hi bekah

Hi kol come in

You remember Jeremy don't you

Oh yes you told me about Jeremy _Rebekah said with a smile_

_Jeremy then furrowed his eyebrows giving kol really? Look on his face_

_Kol's cheeks then turned red as he felt embarrassment_

I told you she's embarrassing

Yeah and clearly my names come up before

_Rebekah then began laughing at both boys _

Well don't just stand there come in

So what did you guys have to talk about?

Well rebekah you already know my situation with Jeremy

_Elijah noticed kol intertwining his hand in jeremy's _

And i think Elijah should know as well

Kol i already know

What how?

Your holding young jeremy's hand

Oh i had a whole speech though

Kol you don't have to hide anything from me if your into men then that's your business

So you don't hate me

I could never hate you

Really

Yes brother

_Kol felt so happy that Elijah accepted him and Jeremy he had then began to cry tears of happiness he ran right over to Elijah and hugged him_

I'm so glad you don't hate me and accept us being together i only wish niklaus saw it the same way

Wait what do you mean? _Asked rebekah _

Klaus came over to jeremy's hotel and i happened to be there

And were you two?...

No! _Both yelled before Rebekah finished what she was about to say_

He thought it was my room and he saw Jeremy come out of the bathroom and he was really pissed

Not just about the gay thing but the fact that I'm with Jeremy

We're going to have to talk to him Elijah

Yes we do

Also rebekah can Jeremy meet hope I'd really like it if he did

Of course I'll go get her

So Elijah i know your ok with your brother being who he is but how do you really feel about me

I think your an ok kid Jeremy i don't hold grudges like nik does

Ok here she is _rebekah said cheerfully with hope in her arms_

Wow she's beautiful she looks like you rebekah and you said her name was hope?

Yes

Hi there hope _Jeremy said in a cute baby voice_

_Kol then laughed at jeremy's a tempt to talk in a cutsy baby voice_

Why don't me and Elijah give you three a minute

_Kol nodded as his sister and brother left the room but he knows they'll be eavesdropping _

_Jeremy then got up from the chair and took hope to the couch _

Kol come sit with us

Nah I'm just fine watching you two

Come on i know sitting on the small table isn't comfortable

_Kol rolled his eyes at Jeremy then moved to the couch and sat next to them_

She really is a cute baby despite the fact that she's klaus's baby you know when i found out that klaus was

Going to have a baby i thought wow that's gonna be an ugly baby

_Both kol and Jeremy laugh _

But she turned out to be adorable

You really think klaus will learn to accept me and us

I do even if he doesn't like me i still believe he'll love you cause he's your brother

_Kol then smiled at Jeremy and leaned in for a kiss_

How did i get so lucky?

_Kol said giving Jeremy another kiss_


	3. love love love

_While kol and Jeremy were talking and being mushy together Rebekah and Elijah had been listening to_

_Them rebekah had a smile on her face knowing that kol had found someone he loved and that someone loved_

_Him back kol has never shown his affection for anyone but with Jeremy it's odvious he doesn't care to show_

_How he feels rebekah just pored a cup of tea for her and Elijah and grabbed a soda for Jeremy and a blood _

_Bag for kol and headed back to the living room acting like she didn't hear anything_

Alright you too no mushy mushy on my couch Jeremy i brought you a soda if you like one

Um thanks I'll take it I'm quite thirsty from the drive up here

Here you go (hands Jeremy the soda) and kol i brought you a blood back for your thirst and hunger I'm

Sure your starving from the long drive

Thank you bekah but i already had one before we got here

Oh ok I'll leave it here in case you change your mind (sips on tea)

By the way how is the blood thirst going anyway?

Like how?

Like say during love making...

Bekah! _Kol cut her off right away _

C'on kol we're all adults here well besides hope tell me do you feel the need to sink your teeth into Jeremy

When your doing it?

_Kol turned red what with rebekah had to say while Jeremy just sat there trying not to laugh _

It's not funny Jeremy

Well come on kol just tell her there's nothing to be embarrassed about

(sighs) fine it hasn't happened yet

Really? That's weird usually when I'm with a man i...

_Kol just shoved his head in his hand rubbing it over his face in embarrassment groaning _

Oh kol don't be a prude

I'm not being a prude i just don't feel comfortable discussing my love life with my sister

Well it's not like i don't know you have sex i mean when we were still human i heard all kinds of women

Screaming out your name

What! really? _Jeremy said smiling and giggling _

Yes before he was with you he has had his share of women

Really bekah your going to talk about my past with my boyfriend

Yeah of course you've never dated anyone long enough for me to talk about it

So you've been waiting till i was in a relationship to embarrass me?

I'm your little sister it's what i do and as i recall you made fun of me quite a bit when i was hanging out with

Matt _and _ Stefan and that morning i came home from sleeping with damon

Alright so this is li

**3ap65zf35m56**

ke your revenge

Sorta

(giggles a little) Elijah you ok you haven't said anything since you came back out of the kitchen

I'm fine kol just trying to figure out how we're gonna get nik to lighten up about this whole thing

Well it's simple we'll just say our brother is in love with a man and that's how it's gonna be and if he doesn't like

It he doesn't have to see him ever again

I agree with rebekah if klaus doesn't like what kol is or me should i say he can just go screw his self

Now i didn't say that baby gilbert

I know that's what you ment

Well maybe a little and anyway i don't think it has anything to do with you Jeremy klaus is just like our father

And everyone else from our time so what is it called a bigot

Thanks rebekah really but i believe it is about me I'm a former vampire hunter and klaus hates hunters

That's actually why I left mystic fall Alaric wanted me to go find figure out some weird animal mullings happening he seems to think they are from vampires

So are you going back?

Uh well I'm kinda liking it here with kol for right now so i think I'll stay for a while _says Jeremy grabbing a hold _

_Of Kol's hand_

_Kol smiled and his heart began to race really fast _

_Rebekah had heard his beating heart and began to smile at kol and kol looked back at rebekah _

_Knowing rebekah wanted to say something but she didn't _

Wow for only being in town for a little while you two seem to be madly in Love _says rebekah _

Yeah well i think those feelings were always there i think i just never knew it cause at the time i was dealing

With elena and everyone else's problems and also trying to live a new life in Denver i didn't even notice kol

Liked me that well he even said we weren't buds

Yeah well kol was trying to deal with us at that time thinking he had to be the way he was to get our attention

But all he had to be was his self and by the way i never told him to go to Denver that was all Nik's doing

Well rebekah I'm glad kol came to Denver and met me cause if not we wouldn't be together today _Jeremy said_

_Lifting up kol's hand to his lips and kissing it _

_While rebekah smiled at that them_


	4. facing Klaus

**Later that night**

_After Jeremy and kol returned back to they're hotel they treated themselves to some love making Jeremy enjoyed it so well yelling and moaning as loud as he could not caring if the people next to them heard _

_After they finished Jeremy fell next to kol tired and out of breath and sore _

Wow I've had sex with vampires before but i never knew it could have been that good

Well maybe that's cause you've never been with a male vampire especially one like i _(kol said turning over he then looked up at jeremy's neck were he had bit him)_

Woe i got you good there didn't i?

It's fine kol i don't mind you being kinky (laughs)

_Kol laughed as well _

And you gave me some of your blood so it'll heal

Yeah i know it's just every time I've been with someone that way i usually drain them of they're blood afterwards

Well you don't anymore

But what if i drain you by accident

You won't kol i trust you

(laughs)

What? _(Jeremy asked confused furrowing eyebrows)_

I never thought Jeremy gilbert the vampire hunter would ever tell me he trusted me

Well i do i love you kol (brushes hand over kol's face and leans in to kiss him) alright I'm gonna go

take a shower can't go around smelling like vampire (he says jokingly)

_As Jeremy got up kol just kept smiling at him _

_After Jeremy got to the mirror he saw that he had scratch marks all over his back surprised kol could do that much then again he is an original vampire with a lot sexual experience and is known to be rough during it_

Jere something wrong?

No i was just looking at these marks you left on me thanks for that by the way

No problem darling you know i can get rough! _(He shouted)_

It's a good thing Elena isn't here to see these she'd kick your ass

(laughs) I'd like to see her try

Hey kol you wanna join me to save water

Sure but i don't think we'd just be doing that

_(Jeremy just kept smiling at kol's humor ) _well if so you better get out of bed then

_Soon enough kol had ran right to Jeremy and pressed his lips against Jeremy's passionately kissing him_

_He then ran his hands over Jeremy's toned abs leaving Jeremy to moan out they then ran into the bathroom _

_To start they're passionate shower love making _

**The next day**

_At the mikealson mansion Rebekah Elijah were waiting for kol and Jeremy to arrive Klaus was suspicious _

_To what was going he hadn't even mentioned him walking in on kol and Jeremy he didn't really say anything _

_There was a very awkward silence until Jeremy and kol arrived _

_Rebekah then walked to the door to greet them _

Hey guys so glad you finally came it was getting very awkward in there

Did you talk to nik yet?

No i thought you could talk to him with us so we waited

Why it's not like he's really going to listen bekah he hates my guts

I don't believe that kol nik might be a cruel beast sometimes but he does not hate you your his brother

It's not just that Rebekah I'm with Jeremy now and he hates him as much as me and i can't stand him hating the

Man i love and also since being with Jeremy i haven't had to be nik's little puppet

You know it's rude to talk about people like they aren't here _(Klaus said entering the room)_

Well it's the truth isn't it! I was nothing to you and you showed it greatly _kol said shouting this time_

I don't know why you can't just except me for who i am Rebekah and Elijah have already i don't see

You any different

Cause kol you are with a vampire hunter he could easily kill you!

Yes and i could easily kill him too but i haven't yet i even fed off of him during our love making and i still didn't

Kill him

Well i can't trust him around you kol i won't watch you get yourself killed all because you think that

You are so in love when you don't even know what love is

And you do nik? I don't think I've seen you in love in over a century perhaps because you were to busy

Making sure none of us were you know what i thought this was about me being gay but now i just think

You don't want me to love anybody even when i was with girls you were the same way

_After kol had finished shouting and yelling what he'd been feeling it was silent for a few seconds until Klaus decided to speak up_

Well you certainly grew a pair while living with young Jeremy didn't you? I'd admire that if i didn't feel

Like i was being disrespected to

You feel like you've been disrespected to what about me nik what about when you barged into the hotel

And tried to kill me or did you forget that?

You know what if your gonna sit there and try to make me feel bad then just get the hell out of my house

Fine

No kol wait-

Oh let him go Rebekah once his little hunter tries to kill him he'll be back wishing he'd listen

_Soon enough kol had jumped on top of Klaus fighting him _

I told you to not talk about him that way didn't i!

Oh what are you going to do kol you can't kill me so what you going to torture me I've been thrown it before

Kol please don't he's not worth it

It's fine Rebekah i can take him

If you fight him your only giving him what he wants please don't fight just take Jeremy and go back home

Before anything bad happens

_Soon enough kol unclenched his fist his eyes were going back to normal and his fangs wenr back in he pushed_

_Klaus away and hoped off him before he left he gave Klaus a dirty look he and Jeremy then walked out the door_

_Slamming it_

Nik why did you do that?

Do what _(Klaus said dusting himself off)_

Treat kol so poorly like that do you know he actually believes you don't love him when clearly you do

I don't care what he thinks Rebekah he's not going to come to my house and disrespect me like he just did!

He has a point Nik

I can't believe your even siding with him after what that hunter has caused this family you actually think he loves kol!

Yes i do nik i can tell you might not cause you truly never loved anyone before you know you say kol doesn't

Know anything about love but i think it's _you_ who doesn't know what love is _Rebekah said speeding off_

_In vampire speed leaving Klaus to stand alone_

**Back at the hotel**

_After kol and Jeremy returned back to they're hotel kol been upset and eventually started crying Jeremy by his side cradling him in his arms_

It's fine kol bear

(Sniffles) no it's not how can you sit there and think it is!

Cause i don't care what Klaus thinks about us i only care what we think about us and we're ok with each other

It's like you said we can both easily kill each other but we're not going to do that your brother is just paranoid

And thinks someone is always out to get you guys look all that hatred i had for you and your family is all

Gone I'm not angry anymore

(sniffles) I'm not angry anymore ether _kol said looking at Jeremy puffy tear filled eyes and streaming down his_

_Face_

_Jeremy then leaned in to kiss his salty tears away _

Stop crying kol baby i love you

(sniffles) i love you too

_They then leaned in to kiss scooting down on the bed laying face to each other smiling _


End file.
